libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Warrior
Some aegii have learned to form a psicrystal and shape their astral suit around the small creature, creating a sentient suit of armor that grants them many benefits at the cost of some flexibility. Psicrystal Affinity The aegis gains the Psicrystal Affinity feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. For the purposes of his psicrystal’s abilities and the feat’s prerequisites, the aegis’s class level counts as his manifester level. This ability replaces one of the customization points gained at 1st level. Form Astral Suit To gain the benefits of some of the additional class features detailed below, the aegis’s psicrystal must be physically touching the aegis when the aegis forms his astral suit, and the psicrystal is consumed by the astral suit while the astral suit is active. When the psicrystal is consumed in this fashion, it still grants all the normal benefits for being within 5 ft. of the aegis (Alertness, etc), but the aegis does not gain any of the psicrystal’s special abilities (natural armor, hardness, etc.) The aegis may still form his astral suit normally, but he loses those abilities detailed below that rely upon the psicrystal being consumed by the astral suit. In addition, the aegis gains the ranged attack customization as a bonus customization. Missive (Ps) While the aegis’s astral suit is active and his psicrystal is consumed by it, he gains the ability to use missive as a psi-like ability with a manifester level equal to his class level. This ability replaces astral repair. Psicrystal Containment The aegis gains the Psicrystal Containment feat as a bonus feat at 3rd level. For the purposes of the feat’s prerequisites, the aegis’s class level counts as his manifester level. This ability replaces invigorating suit. Energy Blast Starting at 4th level, the aegis gains the energy blast customization when his psicrystal is consumed by the astral suit. This ability replaces one of the customization points normally gained at 4th level. Psicrystal Shot At 7th level, when the aegis’s psicrystal is consumed by the astral suit, the psicrystal can use its own actions to aid the aegis in combat. The psicrystal can use the attack options from the ranged attack customization, including any customizations that improve the ranged attack, such as energy blast. Use the crystal warrior’s base attack bonus, as calculated from all his classes, and the psicrystal’s Dexterity modifier to calculate the psicrystal’s attack bonus. Treat its Dexterity as if it was under the self-propulsion effect. This ability replaces the daily use of reconfigure normally gained at 7th level. Tactical Suit (Su) Beginning at 12th level, once per day while his astral suit is active and the psicrystal is consumed by it, the aegis can expend his psionic focus to be treated as if under the battlesense power, with a manifester level equal to half his class level. The power is manifested as if the aegis had spent a number of power points equal to the effect’s manifester level. The aegis gains any benefits from the list of special abilities of battlesense as if he was a member of the manifester’s collective, but no other creatures gain the benefits of the power. The aegis can spend a standard action to alter the benefit of the power. Every two levels thereafter, the aegis can use this ability an additional time per day. This ability replaces cannibalize suit. Perfect Merger The crystal warrior does not gain the once per day boost to his cannibalize suit ability.